


Sinking into the sand

by ChickenXD



Series: Nonquestionable shuuya [5]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Utsuro runs away from home, despite Yuuya's best attempts





	Sinking into the sand

“Hey, Yuuya?”

Yuuya pauses his game and turns around as soon as he sees some light enter his room, from the door being opened. Sakuya’s standing by the door, looking irritated as usual.

Yuuya sighs, and takes off his headphones. 

“What?”

“Maman’s been calling you.”

“Tell her I’ll be there in a bit,” Yuuya replied, pressing resume on his controller – “I’m almost done with this level. Maybe in five minutes.”

“Come on, Yuuya, it’s important.”

“What’s the matter, though? It’s not anything you can’t do, right?”

“Mrs. Ichijou is here,” Sakuya replied, “It’s kinda important.”

Yuuya doesn’t seem to have heard what Sakuya just said, though, as he continues shooting the monster, whatever game he’s playing. 

“Yuuya, come on,” Sakuya grunts. 

“Okay, she’s here, cool. She probably just needs to talk to you, right?”

“Utsuro’s missing.”

“What?”

“Like, he hasn’t come home in a few days.”

Yuuya pauses his game once again, and turns to Sakuya, looking more puzzled this time.

  
  


Utsuro doesn’t get along great with his parents, and honestly, Yuuya can understand. It’s not like Utsuro himself hasn’t heard the stories of how his parents weren’t planning to have him, or how his mother used him sort of as an ‘excuse’ to not get married off to someone else, how his dad never signed up for any of it…

Frankly, the way they’ve treated him so far hasn’t helped, either. It’s kind of a wonder nobody has called Child Protection Services for the whole sixteen years.

It’s not like Yuuya has a wonderful relationship with his parents, either… or at least not with his stepfather, for obvious reasons. Everything that’s happened is his fault, anyway, and not his mother’s. 

Maybe that’s why he and Utsuro got along so well. They have the same disdain for authority – Yuuya’s just more honest about it, while Utsuro mostly holds it in, tries get along with whatever his parents put him through.

 

“I’m going away.”

“Okay,” Yuuya replied, “Can I come with you?”

“I mean, I’d rather you not.”

“Where are you going anyway?” he asks, jokingly, “Like, how long are you gonna be gone?”

“I don’t know,” Utsuro replied, “We’ll see how long I get away with it, I guess.”

“Oh, that’s kind of scary.”

Utsuro nods.

“There’s this guy I’ve been talking to, I guess,” he explained, “We’ve just been like, texting, you know, but I think I should go see him.”

“I see.”

Yuuya doesn’t really know how to react to that. 

He can’t say he’s surprised, though. Utsuro’s been thinking of going away for a long time now, and… and who’s Yuuya to tell him what to do? Sure, they’re together, kind of – Yuuya knows their relationship doesn’t really mean much to Utsuro, it’s just that Yuuya happens to be the only alpha around that Utsuro can stand. Sure, his parents, specifically his mum, never thought Yuuya is ideal – at least he does come from a rich family, and that’s all they seem to care about.

It’s not like Yuuya didn’t try, though. Maybe not as hard as he should – why should he bother with this arranged relationship when he likes neither the Ichijous or his own family for the matter?

Knowing that Utsuro’s not into it either kind of makes it bearable, though. They do get along fine, more as friends than as mates. Sure, Yuuya helps him out when that time of the month comes around, but he doesn’t really try to put too much thought into it…

Or maybe because Utsuro’s made it so clear to him that this is nothing more than an arranged relationship to please Yuuko, that Yuuya decided it’s not really worth working hard for. He can’t make Utsuro do something he doesn’t want, his parents already do that a lot. 

“Call me if you need anything, I guess?”

Utsuro looks up at Yuuya for a second, then sighs and looks away.

“Do you really have to make me feel bad?”

“Hey, I’m not trying to,” Yuuya said, “I mean, sorry if it came across that way, but…”

“It’s not your fault,” Utsuro said, “You’ve treated me well, Yuuya.”

“Not well enough, apparently.”

“Shut up,” Utsuro sighs, “You’re about as good as an alpha gets.”

“That’s definitely not true,” Yuuya replied, “Like, tell me where I went wrong. Am I not gentle enough, or too rough, or…”

  
  


“So you don’t know where he is either, huh?”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t be. That kid can do whatever he wants,” Yuuko replied, “I just thought, like, since you’re his alpha, maybe you’ve been hiding him under your bed or something.”

“Well… no, I would–”

“It’s fine,” Yuuko cut in sharply, “Though you should really keep a better eye on your omegas, you know.”

Ah. Yuuya saw that jab coming.

He glances at his mum, who is beginning to look uncomfortable – but she didn’t mention anything either, just smiled politely. 

“But it’s okay. You’re still young, you’ve got a lot of time to learn.”

“Yeah.”

“I should probably go now, huh?” Yuuko sighs as she gets up, “Thank you, though. Tell me if he calls you or something.”

“We sure will, Yuuko.”

Yuuya just watches as Yuuko walks up to the door, until his mum turns to him and gives a disapproving nod, asking him to get up and walk her out. He just sighs and follows her.

  
  


“I’ll wait for you, okay, Utsuro?”

He doesn’t reply.

“Like, if you ever change your mind or anything,” Yuuya said, “If you wanna give me a second chance.”

“I told you it’s not your fault.”

“I know, but still,” he replied, “I’ll… wait for you. Just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> henlo everybody i'm alive!! my writing block making a comeback but i'm trying my best............  
> pls tell me what u think of this one tho bc there always could be.... more.


End file.
